Goodbye
by DoctorZelda
Summary: Its been two months since the defeat of Gannon and him leaving. Pain still lies in their hearts, but can they overcome it together?


**Here is a short little story I came up with I hope you guys enjoy it. I know most of you are like "WHERE IS THE UPDATE FOR REMBER ME" well to be honest it might be a while longer, due to school and other things. So what a plan to do is in between long periods of chaotic or busy weeks I will post a oneshot. So please let me know what you think by leaving a review it is very helpful. Enjoy! oh and don't own legend of Zelda of any of its characters. **

* * *

It had been two months, a whole two months since Hyrule was lost forever under the sea. Two months since she had been captured by Ganon, and Link claimed his role as hero of winds. Two months since **he **had sacrificed everything for them, she couldn't even think of **his** name. It was too painful-

"Tetra?" A familiar voice asked behind her, interrupting her stream of thoughts. "What is it Link?" she asked a little too sharply causing the said boy to flinch. "N-nothing I was… you just seemed... I know its been hard the past couple months after the-"

"Don't say it"

"Tetra, we are going to have to talk abou-"

"Shut up!" She screeched as she spun around a singular tear running down her cheek.

"You think this dosen't hurt me too. You think I don't cry or agonize about what **he** did, **He** was all I had during my journey. Let me tell you something it was not all rainbows and butterflys! It was hell, but somehow he convinced me to keep on going. **H-he** was like a father to me…" Link all but chocked out as his tears started coming out full force. Tetra looked through her own teary gaze to find Link crying as well. An overwhelming sense of guilt fell over her

_I am so damn selfish standing here moping when the person I owe my life to his hurting just as bad… oh Link._

then without even thinking she took a step forward her arms gently encircling Link, muffing his crying as she pressed his head into her shoulder gently rubbing his back. Link tensed at first but eventually relaxing into her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist in return. The two of them stood there in their gentle embrace as the sound of calming wave splashed against the swaying boat. After a while the pulled apart from each other, their tears replaced by blushes blossoming on both of their cheeks. They just stood there in silence looking anywhere but each other until one of them finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry" Link muttered as he stared down at his boots

"It's ok to cry Link"

"No, not that."

"What than"

"About wanting you to talk about it, I guess I just really needed to let it out. It wasn't fair to ask you to do the same, everybody deals with loss differently so it was selfish-"

"Stop Link, if anyone is selfish here it is me. I was so caught up in feeling sorry for myself I didn't think of how you must be feeling, you deserve so much better Link." Link scoffed at Tetra's comment, causing her to give him a confused glance "What?"

"Listen to us we sound so old" he said a slight smile dancing across his lips, but Tera still gave him a confused stare "What do you mean"

"I mean that here we are talking about loss, and selfishness when most kids our age don't even ponder the idea, since when did we get so old." He said his smile turning into a small frown

"Since the world decided we had to, I guess" Tetra replied but a question itched in her mind "Link do you ever wish you weren't the hero, that none of this never happened?" Link sighed deeply at the question "At first yes I did, but now… I wouldn't give it up. The fact that I saved you and my sister is a great feeling that I can't describe, it makes me content to know everyone is safe. So to have the power to ensure that safety is a blessing."

"I wish we could be kids again" Tetra stated

"Yea… it would be nice..." Link replied his voice and gaze drifting off slightly, but all of a sudden her perked up a big smile on his face "Wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Let's play Hide and Seek"

"Really Link?"

"Come on! You said so yourself that you want to be a kid again. Can't get any more kidish then Hide and Seek."

"Fine-"

"Ok I will hide first and you count to 20 secounds" he said excitedly while running of into the boats cabin.

Tetra laughed as she saw him scurry off to who knows where, eventually starting her countdown.

20

_Maybe Link is right we should let it go_

19

_**He** sacrificed everything for us so we could be happy_

18

_I will still miss **him** but maybe it's time to move on_

17

16

_To finally say goodbye and no longer hold out my hand expecting** him **to grab it_

15

14

13

_To look forward and not back, moving on without him_

12

11

10

9

_To say_

8

7

6

5

4

3

_Goodbye King_

2

1

_Here my future comes_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I know it is awfully short but I had this idea in my head and had to write it down. Please Leave a review and let me know if you would like to see more of these in the future. -Doctor Zelda**


End file.
